poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventure Begins (Thomas and Friends special)/Transcript
Bear: (Opens the Door) Oh Hi. You're Just in time. Come on in. We were just...(Smells) Wait a Second. What's That Smell? keeps sniffing and realizes the smell is coming from the viewers Bear: It's you! (Sniff) Oh Tell me. Have you went outside Lately? Cause you smell Like Pines. Or maybe you smell this good all the time. (chuckles) Oh, that reminds me. We were just Going on a Trip to this Place called the Island Of Sodor. Noah: ALLLVIIINNN!!! runs past Bear followed by an angry Noah Bear: Whoa Guys What's going on? Noah: I was packing up When Alvin Put fish in my suitcase Alvin: Come on Noah It was Just a joke. Noah: To you but not to me. Bear: Alvin, some people like practical jokes but sometimes it's best to safe the jokes for a more necessary time. Alvin: Oh Right. Sorry Bear and Sorry Noah. Noah: It's okay. so When are we going to go? Bear: I was just telling the folks at home that we were about to head to the Island of Sodor. Noah:(Saw the Viewers) Hi. (to bear) That's true Bear. Oh That reminds me I need to get that Fish out and continue Packing up. (Went back) Alvin: (Walks out) Noah: Came back] I'm Ready Ojo Pip Pop Tutter Treelo Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor ready?! Ojo: We're Ready Noah. Pip: Yeah, we've got our suitcases. Pop: And Things to Eat. Jeanette: I Brought Clothes to Wear. Brittany: And Cameras to Shoot Videos. Tutter: And I brought My History book of Trains. Noah: Well Now that is Really Useful of you Tutter. Hey! Really Useful Peaches: (Looked at the Word) Really Useful Bear: Really Useful means doing something that can help someone else. Noah: Like... OH! A Firefighter helping Other People whenever something catches fire and their pets get stuck in trees. Peaches: Yeah And Helping out your Friends and Family is another Thing about Being Really Useful. Oh We Gotta Go And I know a Way to Get there (Pull out her Whistle and to the Viewers) See you There (Blows her Whistle and Disappears with the Others) (The scene changes to the Island of Sodor where A yard is at full swing) Narrator: A long time ago one the Island of Sodor, There is the Little Railway known as the North Western. The Smallest Engine Working on the Mainline was Edward. He helped with shunting Cars and Coaches in the Yard for the larger engines. the Biggest Engine on the Railway was Gordon. He Loves Pulling the Express But he Didn't care so much about his Other Jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it. Edward: Oh Gordon. It can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes, Edward, it is. I am a very important engine. But thankfully I won't have to pull goods trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. Edward: New Engine? What New Engine?! stops when he realizes he is still coupled up. A workman uncouples Edward and he follows Gordon Gordon: Hadn't you heard? Sir Topham Hatt is getting another engine. That Last one he got with a Wooden Break Blocks was Much too Small to be Really Useful! James: into view But I'm not small! Gordon: (Pulled on his Breaks) Oooh James! James: I might not be as big as you, Gordon. But I'm bigger than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with having wooden brake blocks either. Gordon: Unless if they Catch fire of course. Can you please move on James. You're Blocking my way. moves forward to let Gordon pass James:My Breaks Don't Catch Fire! They are Much Good as yours! scene changes to Gordon puffing down the line Narrator: Gordon Doesn't Like Pulling Goods trains Even when he came up to the Big hill on the Mainline Cars Hold Gordon Back Gordon: and strains to get up the hill but eventually gives up Oh, I give up. Gordon's Driver: What's he Up to Now? Come on Gordon. You're not even Trying! Gordon: I can't do it! Those noisy cars hold an engine back! If they were coaches, now that would be different! (At Knapford) Sir Topham Hatt: his Office when the Telephone Rang Hello?that the Phone is upside Down Oh. it right side up Hello? Narrator: The Man in charge of the Little Railway was Sir Topham Hatt. It was his Job to make sure All the Trains are right on time. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Dear. OK Goodbye. (Later) Hello Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs you Help Edward: My Help Sir? Are you Sure? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. He can't get up the hill with his goods cars, apparently. Edward Yes Sir Right away Sir. (Went off) (Later) Edward: Hello Gordon. I've come to Push. Gordon: Hmmm No use at all. Small Engine like you. Edward: Hmph.(Buffers up and Pulls) Oh Come On Gordon At Least Try. Gordon: Alright. Alright.(Pulls as Edward Pulls) I can't do it. Edward: I will do it Gordon: I can't Do it Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't Do it! Edward: I WILL DO IT! Gordon: I've Done it I've Done it! I'VE DONE IT! I knew I can Do it! Edward: Not Even So much as a Thank you! (Heard Something) Noah: We're Lost Are we Peaches? Peaches: No, Noah, we're not lost. I know exactly where we are. Noah: (Saw An Engine) Well then. Lets ask Him. Edward: Hu? Peaches: Hello? Edward: Hello I'm Edward. Bear: It is very nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bear, and this Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, Pop, Noah, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Peaches. Jeanette: Peaches Is My Daughter. Peaches: (Hugs Jeanette) Edward: I see. Alvin: Hey What's with that Big Engine? Edward: That's Gordon. Peaches:I heard he loves Pulling the Express. Alvin: Too bad he can't "Marry" the Express (Giggling)